Talk:Darius/@comment-25470729-20160409220941/@comment-24896347-20160410111645
He isn't that good currently, but he isn't useless either. I found that with the current main build that everyone is using with is Black cleaver, deadmans, steraks, spirit visage, any kind of boots and zz'rot or titanic hydra, people have been failing, including me. So I decided to go into experimentation with multiple builds to make myself actually feel powerful and can also burst quick. On a side note, I would like to say that sunfire cape is a beast item on Darius now, since Darius revolves around sustained dps now and not heavy burst like pre rework Darius, sunfire is very strong. These are the two builds I came up with that do very well against specific team comps: Sunfire cape, Iceborn gauntlet, titanic hydra, spirit visage, swiftness boots or mercury treands and then randuins omen/deadmans plate. This build makes you so tanky and still allows you to have cdr and extremely powerful sticking power, and your ultimate is still dealing heaps of damage later in the game. However, this build does not at all do good against teams with % health true damage or heavy true damage in general that keeps being pumped out (Vayne, Fiora, Master Yi). On another note, after heavy nerfs to deadmans, it may not be as good as some people consider it now on Darius, sunfire is a priority for me now, the buffs to it are making it amazing on all tanks. The next build is identical, with a little switch up: Sunfire Cape, trinity force/black cleaver, zz'rot portal, deadmans plates/randuins omen, steraks gage/titanic hydra, warmogs armour/spirit visage. This build is a split push build that also gives Darius great teamfight presence. Another good thing about this build is that you still don't miss out on a lot of cdr as trinity force grants that. This build is also strong against all team comps and functions quite well in teamfights. Trinity force is gotten over black cleaver when the enemy team isn't build a lot of armour and if you're slightly ahead even by some cs and 1 kill. There are also those lucky crits you can get hehehe. These two builds have been doing quite well for me so far, even better then the past build since nearly all items in the past build heave received nerfs, its not as good anymore. On the other part, getting better at Darius can also help a lot. I have invested 2 years into this guy and know nearly everything that he can do. There are a few things I recommend you don't forgot as these make the difference between a good Darius player and a bad Darius player. 1- Make sure you kite around with your heal, this is a priority since you can always turn a fight around if you hit at least 2 Q's on a target, and whilst running away, make sure to keep bleed on targets for as long as possible, don't get in an auto attack battle, Darius loses that due to his low attack speed until you get your passive up. 2- Auto attack reset with w, pretty self explanatory. 3- Cancelling dashes with your E, its still possible although it doesn't completely bring them back, it just stops dashes like Leblanc W or Tristana W mid way. I have also found that I cancel Rivens 3rd Q with it making them miss there knockup. 4- Don't misunderstand his play style. Darius play style is complex, its in the sense that he isn't actually a full brute force champion, hes a kiter yet once reaching Noxian might, he becomes a meatshield of pure damage that destroys nearly everything. These few things have kept Darius still working for me and still getting me wins, especially the builds.